Bowie and Jovi
by Psychedelica
Summary: In which we attempt a songfic challenge and are ashamed of our taste of music. Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my first published SP fanfic, but I've written a load by hand in my notebook. Hopefully I'll get some of them up soon. I've never done the Songfic Challenge before, so I hope I did it right!_**

_A/N: The rights to Skulduggery Pleasant and all its characters/plots belong to Derek Landy and all those other important people with big scary names. Not me. Sorry to disappoint, guys!_**  
><strong>

**iPod Shuffle Songfic Challenge Rules:  
><strong>

**1) **Put iPod on shuffle

**2)** Play first song and write a songfic to go with it WHILST THE SONG IS PLAYING. Once the song is finished, finish your sentence to make it legible and stop writing. No writing anything else once the song is done.

**_Wish me luck! :D_  
><strong>

_**#1 - Bridge over Troubled Water - Simon and Garfunkel**_

"You play the piano?"

"I play the piano."

"Oh," said Valkyrie. "I did not know that."

Skulduggery inclined his head a little, and Valkyrie knew he'd be grinning if he could.

"Well, I may be a bit rusty, but I'll give it a go," he said.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows, stroking the dark shiny wood of the piano. "I'm not stopping you."

Skulduggery took a seat, his thin gloved fingers hovering over the keys. And then, just as Valkyrie was about to ask what he was waiting for, he began to play.

By the time he was finished, Valkyrie was speechless. Eventually, she managed to say, "Oh," and left it at that.

_**#2 - Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi**_

Valkyrie stepped out of Gordon's front door – she still referred to the property as Gordon's even though it was technically hers.

Parked haphazardly in the driveway was Skulduggery's 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, though it wasn't Skulduggery's bony, pinstriped figure leaning against the bonnet. No, the man leaning on the Bentley was dressed in a brown suit, sunglasses on his face and cowboy boots on his feet.

"Where's Skulduggery?" she demanded.

Sanguine shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

Valkyrie hesitated, then shrugged as well. "Whatever. Where we headed?"

Sanguine grinned and unlocked the Bentley.

_**#3 - Starman - David Bowie**_

Valkyrie sipped at her lemonade, stroking the chequered picnic blanket beneath her. Above her the stars twinkled, and beside her Skulduggery was humming some seventies hit.

"Skulduggery, look!" she whispered, scared of disturbing the calm. "A shooting star!"

Skulduggery glanced up, bored. "That's an aeroplane, Val."

" . . . Oh."

Ten minutes later . . . "A shooting star!"

"Nope, that's an owl."

. . . "Shooting star?"

"Carrier bag, Val."

. . . "Shooting star? Actually, never mind. You'll just spoil it."

Skulduggery ran two fingers over where his lips would be, as if zipping them shut.

_**#4 - 1973 - James Blunt**_

"It's certainly been a while."

Skulduggery glanced up from his book, sighed, and set it aside. "Yes, Amelia. It _has _been a while. Why are you here?"

Amelia shrugged. "Passing by, thought I'd drop in. Why? You haven't replaced me, have you?"

Skulduggery hesitated, looking up at what had once been the love of his life – and, briefly, his fiancée. "What sort of question is that?" he asked quietly.

Amelia was silent for once.

"See you next century?" asked Skulduggery, and didn't wait for a response before walking out the door.

_**#5 - Human Racing - Nik Kershaw**_

China leant back in her second favourite armchair – her favourite had become a bit tatty and was currently being repaired.

China smiled, steepling her fingers. She had no intention whatsoever of paying for the repairs. To be entirely honest, she'd never paid for a repair before in her life. All of which had been the appeal of training in this particular Adept discipline. She never did understand those Elementals, with their flashy little flames and whooshing at air. What was the big deal about it, she wondered?

"Must be something I'm missing," she mused aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! And remember, that little button at the bottom of the page is just waiting for you to press it and review . . . :D<strong>

**A/N: Which was your favourite? I kinda liked the Bon Jovi Sanguine one :)**

**A/N again: What do you think of Owen Wilson playing Sanguine in the SP film?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand, iiiiiiiit's PSYCHEDELICA!**

**Disclaimer: No, I have not magically produced the rights to Skulduggery Pleasant overnight. If I had the ability to conjure stuff up from oblivion, do you seriously think I'd be spending my evenings posting fanfiction?**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far: I LOVE YOU GUYS! xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#1 - How Soon is Now (Charmed Theme Tune) - Love Split Love<strong>_

Sometimes people saw Kate Edgley, and sometimes they didn't. But Kate – Kate saw everything.

Kate was ten years old, and a natural-born mage, unlike her sister, who'd had to train for her powers. Kate, though, had the useful ability to turn herself invisible.

She eavesdropped on her sister Stephanie a lot, especially when she and Auntie Tanith had those naughty conversations that made Kate giggle.

She watched Uncle Fletcher load up his hair gel and sing seventies hits to himself, more often than not recording him for use of blackmail later.

She got a lot of nice presents from Uncle Fletcher because of this.

_**#2 - Artificial Flowers - The Beautiful South**_

Kate huddled as close into the corner as she could, wrapping her blanket around her frail body. Somewhere in the distance, a siren wailed. Kate whimpered as she heard a baby scream out.

She thought back over the last couple of months, something she did daily. She remembered Mummy's body lying there, all frozen and contorted, and recalled Daddy's cries.

"Valkyrie!" the skeleton man yelled, but there was no stopping Stephanie now.

Kate watched her sister cackle and turned herself invisible, darting behind the burnt-out shell of the Bentley.

_**#3 - America - Simon and Garfunkel**_

Dexter Vex heaved his backpack onto his shoulder, left a few dimes for the waitress, and left the café.

Boston. Part of his 'tour', as he had taken to calling it. He'd never been to Boston before, but here he was, looking for . . . what? What was it he was looking for?

Dexter slowed his pace, his feet aching and blistered. He'd been travelling for thirteen years now . . . for what? Retribution? Curiosity? Whatever the reason was, he hadn't settled down in thirteen whole years.

Whatever it was he was looking for, he had yet to find it.

_**#4 - You Give Love a Bad Name - Bon Jovi**_

Valkyrie Cain squeezed her eyes shut, clutching onto Billy-Ray.

"Don't kill me, Sanguine!" she yelled over the growl of the Harley's engine. Sanguine took one hand off the handlebars and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Don't let go!" she shrieked. She'd been on Tanith's bike before, but she didn't drive anywhere near as manically as Billy-Ray. And besides, Tanith could actually _ride _a bike.

"Okay, okay! I take back what I said! You've proved your point; can I get off now?"

Billy-Ray pretended not to hear her.

_**#5 - The Jean Genie - David Bowie**_

It was date night for Fletcher Renn, and he was getting ready four hours in advance. As he gelled his hair, he sang seventies hits to himself, just knowing that Valkyrie's sister Kate would be listening in.

He slipped on a midnight blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans. On his feet he wore a pair of battered Converse. Dressing took four minutes, meaning he had another hour to redo his hair.

Valkyrie often teased him about his hair obsession, but Fletcher knew she was secretly jealous. All she could do with her long, straight, dark hair was tie it back or let it hang loose. At least he had scope for variety.

At last, Fletcher was ready. He checked himself in the mirror and grinned.

"Caelan, here I come," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeheehee - Caetchership! Sorry ;)<strong>

**Remember, guys, reviews are love!**


End file.
